But She's A Stripper
by kittiemittens
Summary: Arizona is forced to go to a strip club and get drunk. While there, they make her get a lap dance from a beautiful latina. What happens when the blonde takes her home?
1. Chapter 1

"Arizona, just stop being difficult, you're my bride's maid and my cousin and if I have to go to this damn strip club, so do you." The tall, thin, light haired woman said sternly at the smaller blonde.

"You are the _bride _it's _your_ bachelorette party. Of course you have to go, but **I **don't have to. I went to a strip club once when I turned twenty one and I never want to go again." She told Christie, Arizona really wasn't trying to be hard to work with; she just really, really didn't want to go to some bar with strippers.

"Just-Arizona, please, please, _please!_ Just this once I _really_ don't want to hang out with the rest of the girls tonight without you. This is just Bullshit; there will be female strippers there too. You will not have to be weirded out by a bunch of dick. I've been there before, pussy is there too."

Arizona cringed at that word. Sometimes her cousin's mouth was enough to gross her out. It's not that she never swore, but Christie went a bit over the top. "Okay, it's not that I thought there would be a lack of p…females, I just hate clubs that have a bunch of naked people in them."

"Fuck, Arizona." The slightly older woman ran her hands through her long hair. "Just get your goddamn ass in my car and I will buy you whatever the fuck you want. You know I can't be alone with Sandra. She will probably suck some guy's dick right there beside me, I can't handle that. I really can't deal with that slut alone."

"Christie, Sandra is _your _friend. You _invited_ her. To a freaking strip club, you should have known not to bring her to a room full of naked men. And, if she wants to sleep with every man in the bar, it's still none of our business." Arizona really didn't like judging people, she knew her cousin didn't do it on purpose, but she wasn't always the most open minded.

"Goddamn it Arizona! Can you just come with me tonight? Please? This is seriously the nicest I can ask." Christie had knocked off her usually hard-ass tone for an almost pleading questioning one.

"God, fine! I will go! Your ass owes me though." Arizona huffed in defeat. She really wasn't up for arguing today and this was the nicest she had seen Christie in…well ever.

"Oh my god, really?! Thank fucking god! Thank you, Arizona. I won't have to spend all night with that cunt." She thrust her fist into the air and danced around.

Arizona giggled at how quickly her bitchy cousin can turn into a little kid.

"Okay yayayayayayay! We are leaving at 8; the limo will come pick us up last because I am the bride. The rest of the crew will be horny and waiting. It's 4:30 so you have-"

"Thanks, I can do math, I went to college." Arizona interrupted. She went to walk upstairs to her room but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Uh, Arizona?" Christie looked uncomfortable and shifted between feet.

"Yes?" she needed to go get ready so she'd have enough time to shower before leaving.

"Uh…I just wanted to say…" her eyes lowered to the ground, "Thank…s"

Arizona laughed at Christie's inability to say thank you. She wrapped her older cousin in a hug, noticing the taller woman wasn't hugging her back. She smiled warmly at how unsocial she was. "You are welcome Christie. And, you suck at human contact. Usually when people hug you, you're supposed to hug them back."

"Just get your ass upstairs, I don't want you smelling like that at my party." Arizona wasn't sure what "smell" she was referring to, but she knew she took a shower yesterday so it was probably crap.

She ran up the stairs as Christie went to sit on the couch and channel surf. After a quick shower and blow drying her hair, Arizona went back into her bedroom room find clothes. She tossed on a bra and thong and called for her cousin. "Christie?! Can you come up here!" she yelled out her door. Even through her rudeness, Christie was still like a sister to her.

She heard the woman grumble and stomp up her stairs, when she entered the room; she was mumbling something like "make me walk up these fucking stairs."

"Can you help me pick out some clothes? I really don't know what to wear to a strip club." Arizona walked over to her closet and looked in frustrated.

"Let's see what you have…" Christie joined her in the door way of the walk-in closet. "Oh, Fuck! I see your problem. Why the hell are all your clothes fit for an accountant? This looks like a fucking nun's closet! What is this?" Christie pulled out a pair of unfortunate long black slacks. They looked like they were made for a man with weirdly shaped legs.

"Uh…those are my dress pants?" she really didn't see the problem in her clothes, they were appropriate for her job at the law firm.

"What?! These aren't pants! A fucking two year old has more style than you!" Christie was beginning to get frustrated with the. "God fucking damn, I can't work with this. Do you even _have_ shoes that aren't repulsive?"

"I have a pair of grey flats? I've never actually worn them…but I have them…somewhere." Arizona didn't really like being put down because of her wardrobe. She _did _have some clothes with shape…and color. "I also have this here. Would it work for tonight?" She grabbed a yellow and pink long sleeved shirt that looked like it was made in the 1960's.

"Okay wow! No. that is better than whatever the fuck those pants were, but no. come on, we're going to my house really quick." She grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Hey uh, maybe I should get clothes on?" Arizona wiggled her arm out of the grasp and returned to her closet. She threw on a grey hoodie from law school and a pair of black sweat pants.

Christie was looking at her with her brows furrowed and her tilted. "what the fuck is _that_?" she motioned towards her outfit.

"Look, I know you don't actually see me much, but I don't dress like a model for no reason." Ever since Christie had drove in from Vermont yesterday she had been making mean little comments about Arizona's appearance.

"Sweetie, you have a hot body, and no one can see a goddamn part of it through this shit! How are people supposed to know if you're a chick or a dude in this?"

"Well, I have breasts?"

"No one can see your tits through this train wreck of an outfit."

"Can we just get this stuff over with? It's almost six o'clock." Arizona felt her patients wearing thin.

XXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you made me wear _this_." The girls stepped out of the limo at the front of the club. Arizona motioned at her "dress" that Christie loaned her. It was black with little shiny sequins on it. Arizona didn't even know if it counted as a dress it was so tiny, most of her breasts were hanging out, and it was so short she was nervous people could see her butt cheeks.

"Oh chill your tit, that's the hottest I think you've ever looked." Christie punched her cousin on the shoulder.

"Ow! Must you do that?"

"I do if you have to be a pansy ass." She led the rest of the group up to the door, easily getting in because they made reservations. Arizona stood on the curb for a minute, resituating her dress to make it longer in the back and higher on her chest. When she finally gave up on her task, she walked inside to join the group standing inside the door.

"Oooo yay! You're here!" One of the other girls in the group jumped up and clapped her hands. _Hmm I could actually spend time with this one. _

"Yes!" Arizona put on a fake, excited smile and jumped up a few times.

"Okay bitches, stop tweening out and let's go get drunk." The members of the group said their "Yeah!" or "Whoo hoo!"

"But, Christie, I have to work tomorrow, I can't get drunk." Arizona protested.

"You're gonna tear that stick out of your ass, so you're getting drunk with us."

"I _can't _I know you work at a bar and they don't care if you come in drunk, but I could get fired!" She was pretty sure she couldn't talk her out of it, she has never been able to talk the older woman out of anything before, but Arizona was going to try.

"Well you don't have to get shit faced, just loosen up." Christie grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bar. She asked the four women besides her and Arizona what they wanted. The taller woman ordered each of their drinks and each of them a shot.

"I don't drink vodka." Arizona said when her older cousin pushed the shot and glass of wine at her.

"You are tonight." She picked up the blonde's drink and shoved it at her face. "Take it."

"I don't want to do shots, I'm not I'm college." The shorter woman, slightly heightened by her heels, took the small glass and sat it down on the counter.

"Just freaking do it, Arizona! Stop being a pussy." Christie and the four girls picked up of their shots, all looking at Arizona expectantly.

"Damnit fine!" The blonde tipped back the small glass, cringing at the burning liquid rushing down her throat.

"Whoo!" One of the girls cheered when Arizona finally took the shot. Christie and the group drank their vodka shot after Arizona.

"Okay bitches, I'm ready to go look at some dicks. Let's go." They picked up their glasses of vrious drinks and, she led the group through a dark doorway, even louder Hispanic music was booming out of it.

There was a stage at the front of the room with a cage off to each side. The only people in the room were women and men sitting around small tables across the wooden floor. Arizona had no Idea where the supposed strippers were but she was glad they weren't in there.

"It's freaking loud in here!" A girl in the group, Sandi, shouted over the music. Arizona was glad she could remember at least some of the girls' names.

"Where are the strippers?!" One of the other nameless women shouted.

"The show hasn't started yet." Christie said, walking towards an empty table big enough for the group.

The girls sat down, their table was near the stage, and they had a clear view of the entire area the strippers would walk on. Christie got up from her metal chair and leaned down to the group, "I'm gonna go get us some more drinks."

"I don't-" Arizona began.

"Shut up." The older woman walked away without giving her anymore chance to refuse.

She grumbled to herself as her cousin came back with more shots. "Thanks, Chris." A short, heavy set brunette woman said.

"Christie, I told you, I don't want any more alcohol." Arizona was the only girl that didn't reach for their two more shots.

"Loosen up! Just fucking let go, Arizona. I'm trying to get this stick out of your ass, but you're making that really, really hard for me." Christie whined.

"Yeah, just drink it." The same brunette spoke up, nudging Arizona with her elbow.

"Oh my god, if I'm hung over in the morning I will beat all your asses." The blonde moved the drinks in front of her.

"Fuck yeah!" Christie yelled, inviting a few questioning glances from surrounding people.

The group tipped the small glasses back, led by Christie. Arizona cringed as it rushed through her body. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol on her body. The room was spinning slightly, and the music boomed louder in her ears.

After they drank the other tequila shot, Arizona was pleasantly buzzed. She hadn't consumed this much alcohol in a long time and she forgot how fun it was. Some of the other women were holding giggly, light conversation. Still waiting for the show to start, Arizona chose to examine the room they were in.

It was a pretty large room, the lights we're dim and there was a purple-ish glow. The tables were somewhat low to the ground, most likely for the strippers to stand on.

Suddenly the music changed. A different song started playing; it had a low rhythmic bass. A white man in an over coat danced on from back stage. Cheers and claps came from girls, and guys as the lone man came to the edge of the stage. To people that liked men, his little dance was probably alluring, but to Arizona it was boring. He slowly peeled off the long dark coat to reveal that he was wearing only a black, silver studded thong.

"Oh god." Arizona groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

Christie yelled "take it off" at the top of her lungs, followed by screams from the rest of their group.

Arizona stood up to get another drink; she was already this drunk, now it was go big or go home. "Get me a beer." Her cousin requested, demanded as she walked out of the room.

The bar was less busy than when they got there, probably because the strip show has started. The man behind the bar was flirting with a drunk girl sitting on one of the barstools. When he noticed Arizona leaning on the bar, obviously wanting his assistance, he told the girl he'd be back and walked over.

"What can I get you, honey?" The young man turned on his 'charm'.

"A beer and…vodka." She told him, trying to ignore his flirty demeanor.

"Does that come with a phone number?"

"No, just get me my drinks." She said flatly, if she hadn't been drinking, she would have said something like 'I'm not interested in men', or 'no thank you.'

"Okay, I'll be back, sweet thing." Evidently her bluntness didn't deter him from flirting.

Arizona got cranky and horny when she was drunk, which is a weird combination. As she was impatiently waiting for her drinks, she eyed a tall black woman dancing in the center of the room. She was in a crowd of people but Arizona still got a clear view. Her dark breasts were basically fully exposed; her plunging neck line went so far down you could almost see her belly button. The blonde thought about going over to ask her to dance, but then she remembered the drinks and getting back to the group.

"Here's your drinks, you sure about that number, hot stuff?" The bartender walked back over, winking at her.

"Yes, thanks for the drinks." She put the money on the counter and walked off before he could say anything else.

She returned to the room and sat Christie's drink down in front of her. "Here," she sat down in her sear again, taking a big gulp of her burning drink.

The room had gotten more strippers since she had left. There were women and men in very little clothes shaking their stuff on various tables around the room.

The blonde noticed a gorgeous brunette dancing on a table near theirs. She was the most perfect person Arizona had ever seen; the dark woman on the dance floor was worlds away from this Latina. Her gorgeous curves were accentuated by a tight corset, allowing a generous amount of olive colored cleavage spill out. The only thing covering her lower body was leather boyshorts panties. All the blonde could think about was taking this woman home and fucking her all night.

"Az, you're staring." Christie rudely pointed out, but it's not like it wasn't true.

"You're drooling a little too." One of the girls teased.

"Oooo, I'll get her over here." Christie started waving in the air, trying to get the Latina's attention.

"No! Stop! No no no, Christie, don't." Arizona warned.

"Hey! Can you come over here?!" She shouted, grabbing the curvy woman's attention. She stopped dancing and motioned for another woman to trade her places.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" She walked over, placing her hands on the table and leaning over, giving the group a good look at her cleavage. Arizona would have enjoyed the sight, if her face wasn't buried in her hands.

"Well, our friend, Arizona here, has been staring at you. I think she would like a dance." Christie smiled wickedly to the girls around.

"So, Arizona. You want a dance? Okay." She walked closer to the blonde, not allowing an answer. The Latina moved behind Arizona's seat, pulling her chair out from the table. She bends down behind her chair and let her long black hair cascade over the smaller woman's shoulder. "I can do anything you want baby, anything." Her hot breath ran down Arizona's back, making her shiver. The thought of having this woman dancing on her lap instantly drenched her panties. She would have never, _ever_, let it go this far if she was sober. Damn Christie for making her drink.

She looked up at the beautiful stripper, their eyes locking. She stared into deep chocolate brown eyes. "Yea, a dance would be nice." She weakly replied.

An illuminating smile crept up in those beautiful lips, and Arizona was sure that was the most gorgeous sight ever. "Great, my specialty."

The woman walked back in front of Arizona's chair, getting questioning looks from the other girls at the table.

"I'm Callie, by the way." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

The woman, Callie, straddled Arizona's left thigh between her two legs, she lowered herself down on the bottom woman's leg, grinding her hot center on her.

If Arizona wasn't turned on before, she was now. She could feel the woman's heat through her panties and it drove Arizona crazy. The arousal pooled in both girls underwear. Usually this didn't turn Callie on, it was her job, but now, seeing how this little blonde woman was looking at her like she could devour her, and she was aroused beyond belief.

Callie went through her usual routine, but put a little more effort in it. She got down on her knees before Arizona, spreading the sitting woman's thighs out with her hands. Arizona had lost control of her body; she was fully at the will of this woman. If Callie decided to take all of the blonde's clothes off right here and take her, Arizona would probably allow it. But unfortunately, or fortunately, she wasn't sure; Callie didn't try to take her clothes off.

She quickly whipped her head down in between Arizona's thighs, flipping her hair on the way. What was usually just a part of the act could be the death of her. She got a strong breath of Arizona's arousal, Callie didn't know if Arizona being turned on was a good thing or bad thing.

As the dance progressed, neither of their arousal lessened. Callie had made her way to sitting on Arizona's lap, running her hands all over the slim body and bouncing her breasts in her face. "You're so hot; it's hard for me to focus on my dancing." Callie breathed on Arizona's ear.

Arizona attacked Callie's mouth with her own, after the initial shock; Callie stopped moving her hips and rested on Arizona's legs. As a dancer, she made a point of not getting tangled in with her clients, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stop the hot mouth that was against her lips.

The brunette moaned as Arizona's tongue pushed inside of her mouth. "Fuck." Arizona swore, running her hands over the luscious body before her. "How about we go to my house?" Callie nodded vigorously as she tore her lips away.

"I'd like that."

**An: so it took me over a month to write this chapter :$ mainly because I'm a procrastinator and I know after I put out the first chapter id have to write the others quicker. Oops ;) anyway so I could never say before that watching lap dance lessons was for research, but now I can. Chapter two will have the fun stuff in it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:I was blown away by the last chapter's results! Holy crap I love you guys seriously. I apologize if these take too long, but my teachers don't really take into consideration that I'm writing a story.. But I'm fitting it all in, just slowly. Babam! Here is chapter 2. **

Arizona slowly woke to the bright light coming through her bedroom's window. Her head was exploding from all the alcohol she drank last night. She groaned and tried opening her eyes. Finally able to open her eyes, she sits up. "Oh god!" realizing there's a person under the blanket beside her, Arizona jumps out of bed. And, she realizes, she's naked. Like really naked. Why the hell was she in bed beside someone _naked_? Pulling one of the sheets slowly off the bed to wrap around herself, she sees who is in her bed. _Shit. It's that hot stripper from last night. Did we have sex? Oh god, why did I let them drag me to that place? _"Um…? Hello…?" She forgot the stripper's name. They possibly had sex, she remembers something about a taxi ride home but everything else is really fuzzy. With the sheet wrapped toga-style around her body, Arizona walked around to the other side of the bed. At this angle she could clearly see the woman. Her wavy black hair was tossed around her face and on the pillow. This girl did look really cute when she was sleeping; Arizona thought she could get used to waking up to this sight. She had to leave for work in 40 minutes so she needed to get this woman out of her house.

"Excuse me. Wake up…" She said a little louder than before.

A groan could be heard from the stripper in her bed. "Leave me the hell alone." She grumbled.

"This is kind of my house…and I need to go to work. So…"

The black haired woman slowly opened her eyes, coming to terms with where she was. "Oh god." She couldn't believe that she actually slept with a client. It wasn't allowed, she didn't know why there were such strict rules on strippers, but there was.

"Good morning…uh...i'm sorry, I forgot your name." she sheepishly avoided eye contact.

"Callie and you're Arizona." Callie sat up in the bed, the sheet falling off exposing her naked breasts. She quickly pulled it back up, Arizona's eyes widening.

"Did we?"

"Have sex?" The blonde nodded. "Hell yea."

"Oh… I don't remember."

"I'll fill you in if you get me my clothes. I mean, I _can_ walk around your house naked if you'd like, but most people prefer clothes on their guests." Arizona imagined momentarily what it would be like to see this godly woman walking around naked. _Damn_.

Callie chuckled when she seen the frustrated look on the blonde's face. "Uh…yea! Yes, I'll get them for you."

She made sure not to drop her sheet/dress as she went quickly throw on a robe in her bathroom. Trying to gather the Latina's clothes, Arizona realized the only article the brunette had dropped in her room was her panties. That means the rest was thrown around her house. Peachy.

She collected the rest of Callie's clothes. It was a pair of blue jeans, a dark long-sleeved V-neck, and a bra. Evidently she had changed before leaving the club; this definitely wasn't Callie's stripping outfit.

"Uh so, I think these are your clothes?" Arizona walked back into her bedroom.

Callie nodded and took the clothes. "Yea, you don't remember coming to the back of the club?"

"Maybe…I think a little bit is coming back."

"It will, just let the hang over wear off." Callie got out of the bed, exposing her _whole naked body. _Like it was nothing to just stand naked in a stranger's room. There she was pulling her shirt over her head with those gorgeous breasts open for Arizona to stare at. And she was.

After Arizona stopped drooling over the perfectly round breasts, she raked her eyes lower. She was met with a completely hairless mound, and the best, most darkened toned legs she had ever seen.

The blonde didn't realize she was actually staring until she heard a deep, sexy chuckle spill from the Latina's lips. _Damn._ "Oh! Oh god. Oh my god. I'm sorry it's, it's um…"

Callie pulled the shirt the rest of the way down her beautifully curvy stomach. "You like what you see?"

"Yea…wait no, no I'm sorry this is so inappropriate." Arizona turned to leave the room.

"Hey, Arizona its okay. I think you're hot too. It's okay to stare; I've been staring at your legs since you put that tiny robe on." Arizona's pale cheeks turned pink. She turned back around in time to see Callie's sex disappear behind her panties.

The brunette walked over to Arizona and put her and on Arizona's arm, their skin was so hot pressed together, it was amazing. They pressed their lips together, neither was sure who moved first but it didn't matter. Their lips moved together in passion, soon Callie had her tongue massaging inside of the blonde's mouth.

This surprised them both. They didn't expect to be making out again; last night was a onetime thing. But there they were, with Arizona's back pressed up against her dresser and Callie's hands roaming her body. Tan hands ripped the silk robe off Arizona's shoulders, exposing a beautiful milky white naked body. As the garment slipped to the floor, Callie unconnected their mouths to take in Arizona's body again. "Fuck." She breathed out and attacked the bruised pink lips again.

"No, no, no. Callie." Arizona pushed slightly on the Latina's shoulder to get her to back up. "I uh…have to go. This can't happen. Not again." The amount of warmth between her legs was a clear indication that she did want to do this again.

The blonde hurriedly picked up her robe and ran out of the room.

"What the hell?" Callie ran her forefinger over her bottom lip; just moments ago it was getting sucked on by a beautiful woman. Now she stood alone in Arizona's bedroom, aroused beyond belief and confused.

**An: yay! I know this took too long and it's too short but I wanted to give you something for how long you have waited. I got a good question last chapter; does Callie take all her clothes off when she strips? No! She doesn't she keeps minimum clothing on. We might revisit that later I don't know. So you wouldn't hate me if you knew all the crap that has happened. I almost got to tell you all that there wouldn't be any more story because I almost fucked my laptop but its okay so here is chapter two. I'll work on the next!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Robbins, I just know we'll win! I know it!" A short, dark-skinned client walked towards the doors to leave the meeting room of the law firm.

"It's good to be confident, Anna. I have a good feeling the judge will lean in our favor." Arizona followed the woman to the door and held it open for her.

"That makes me feel a lot better. If my lawyer didn't have hope for the case I don't think I could." She lets out a sigh of relief and runs a hand through her thick hair.

"Oh don't worry too much, that guys going to get what he deserves," Arizona pats her client on the arm. "Okay, I have to go to lunch; I'll see you next week for the hearing." She smiled respectfully to the woman and walked towards her office.

It had been a week since her "fling" with the stripper; every day since she had wondered what Callie was doing, if she was thinking about her too.

_Forget about her Arizona. It was only a one night thing. It's over. Move on. _She pulled her lunch out of the small refrigerator under her desk and began to eat. Her brain was consumed with thoughts of the mysterious woman.

XXXXXXXXX

It was the next Saturday after the most amazing sex of Callie's life. Her shift was about to start and all she could think about was what she was doing seven days ago. She had walked out onto the stage and a group of men had called her over and asked her to dance for them. After going through her usual dance, she was almost finished when a near table of girls called her over. Preferring to dance for girls because they're fun, Callie jumped at the opportunity.

The woman the group told her to dance for was magnificent; her beautiful blonde hair mated her sparkling blue eyes perfectly. She couldn't stop thinking about her first smell of the blonde woman, Arizona's, arousal. During her dance, she did her usual act of spreading the client's legs and leaning down towards their crotch; she had smelled plenty of women's arousal before, but there was something different about Arizona's.

She got so turned on while she was dancing for Arizona; her own panties were covered in her need for the smaller woman. When they got back to the woman's apartment, Callie felt like she was taking advantage of Arizona because she was drunk, but it was her that wanted to have sex.

In her life, Callie had slept with many, many men and women, but Arizona was, and probably will always be, her best orgasm ever. She knew as soon as the blonde slammed her naked back up against her bedroom wall that she wouldn't last very long. And she didn't. They had sex most of the night and without thinking if it was acceptable to sleep over, Callie fell asleep.

Would she ever see Arizona again? Probably not. Will anyone ever live up to Arizona? Probably not. She hoped to see the blonde again; even though they spent less than twelve hours together, she knew she wanted to get to know Arizona a lot, better. She missed her.

"Yo, Cal, you're on in five." The stage director poked her head into the dressing room.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a sec." _No more thinking about her. It's time for work. _

XXXXXXXX

"So you totally got laid right?" Christie was over at Arizona's house getting the "dish" on what happened. With Arizona's busy schedule and Christie planning the wedding, they didn't see each other that often. Christie had to drive back to Vermont later in the week and she wanted to see her cousin again before that.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Christie." Arizona got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She walked over and sat down next to her cousin who was currently eating **Arizona's** ice cream.

"Come on; just tell me how she fucked."

"I honestly don't remember a lot of it." Arizona said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's fucking bullshit. You do too, you're just being stubborn. You weren't drink enough to forget it all."

Who was she to tell her how drunk she was? "You really don't know how little I drink do you?"

"If she did it as good as I think she would, you'd remember it."

"Okay part of it is coming back but I'm not discussing it with you. That's the end of this." She crossed her arms and looked at Christie as if to say 'challenge me'.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care how you got screwed anymore." Christie was a sore loser.

"Thank you. Now tell me how your wedding planning is going."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm going to do it. I will. I have to see her. _Callie sat in her car outside of her apartment. It was Sunday night, eight days after she had seen Arizona, and she missed her. She missed her a lot more than she should. Also, she knew where Arizona's house was. She could just drive over there. And she planned on it.

Wait, was this a good idea? She was going to drive over to her house and what? Throw her on the couch and fuck her? No. Just talk? Ha, no. did she want a relationship? Maybe?

Callie started her car and pulled out of the parking garage. "I can do this." She said into the quietness of her car. She needed to see her. Arizona had to be a part of her life. But what if she drove over there and Arizona told her to go away? That this was only a one night thing?

She needed to know. Callie couldn't spend the rest of her life not knowing whether or not Arizona wanted a relationship with her.

After a ten minute drive from her apartment she was now sitting in front of Arizona's two story house. The blonde lived in town and she had a short driveway with one car in it. This car was assumedly Arizona's. she had to do it; she couldn't just sit outside a stranger's house all night. Was this creepy? It _was_ 10:29 p.m. Well damn. Maybe she should come back during the day…maybe Arizona was already asleep.

_Just go. _Callie turned off her car and got out. _You can do it. You can do it. You can do it. Grow a pair. _She walked up to the front door of the house she had been in eight days ago. _Knock dumb ass. _

Arizona heard a knock on her door as she was pulling the covers over her body. "Dang it Christie." Her cousin had left about two hours ago and she probably realized she forgot something. She threw on a long t-shirt over her night apparel (which was underwear), and walked downstairs to her door.

Without looking through to see who it was, she lazily threw the door open. "Chris-" It wasn't Christie. Standing outside of her door was the woman she spent all of her days thinking about. Callie Torres.

"Arizona, can we talk?" Callie was so nervous her hand was shaking. What if she slammed the door in her face?

"Uh yea- yes. Come in." Arizona smiled awkwardly and moved to the side.

"Thanks…" the Latina ran her hand through her hair. They now stood inside Arizona's loving room looking around in silence.

"So…"

Callie smiled at her terrible attempt of making conversation. "I just wanted to talk. Is that okay?" So far it was going okay. Hopefully they'd get it all smoothed out.

"I've actually been thinking about you a lot. Wait no that's creepy I'm sorry. Do you want some coffee?" She turned towards her kitchen so she didn't have to make eye contact anymore.

"Yea, that sounds nice." Callie began. "I've thought a lot about you too. So I guess we're both creepy." When Arizona didn't respond with anything besides a nervous giggle, Callie continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Arizona turned on the coffee pot and sat on the counter, motioning for Callie to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Do you want to go out?" she blurted. That's not what she was trying to say, but it works.

Arizona's eyes widen. Did she? She had thought about Callie every day since they had sex.

"Like… have coffee? Dinner?" Arizona asked.

"Yea." Callie hopefully smiled.

Arizona hopped off the counter and walked over to where Callie was sitting. Without thinking, Arizona pushed her mouth into Callie's confused mouth. God did this feel good. Having their bodies pressed together again; it was heavenly. "Damn, Callie." Arizona breathed on Callie's neck.

The brunette ran her hands up a pale, toned stomach. She was convinced this small body in her arms would be the cause of death on her death certificate. "Can I?" Callie tugged on the hem of Arizona's shirt. She needed to see this body again; she needed to feel this body writher under her.

Arizona helped Callie drag the shirt up her body. With hew skin to re-explore, the Latinas hands went to work feeling every inch of exposed flesh. "Fuck, you're hot." Callie softly kissed the beginning slope of her partner's breast. She repeated the action lower. And lower. And lower. One tan finger came up to pull back the cup of the blue silk bra. Her tongue flicked out to run over the hardened pink bud on the woman's breast. She took the tip between her lips and ran her tongue around it.

"God, Callie. Don't stop. You feel awesome." Arizona let her head fall back and her hand tangle in Callie's long dark hair.

"This is only the beginning." Callie chuckled and unclasped the bra, letting it slide to the floor. "How about we lay down for the rest?"

Arizona nodded and pointed to her bedroom. Before she could realize what was going on, her pants and underwear were laying in a pile on the floor and she was lying on her bed with her legs spread. Callie was licking a path down Arizona's stomach, over her mound, and now her tongue was only a second away from reaching its destination.

Her breath was coming out heavy and she squeezed the tip of her breasts to feel something. To feel anything. Shit, she just needed to feel. She needed to feel Callie fill her. She needed Callie's mouth on her. She needed to come on Callie's mouth and fingers.

"Please," she said in a slightly raspy voice, "just fuck me already Callie. Make me scream."

Callie weighted her options. 1. Tease Arizona some more 2. Give her what they both want.

She decided, since this was only their second time, teasing could be held for later. Her pointer finger was placed at Arizona's wet entrance; she swirled it around the hole before slowly pushing it in. "Mmmm…Callie." Arizona bit her bottom lip as the single digit was pulled in and out of her.

"You're really tight, Arizona." Callie blew a cool breath over the sensitive bud in front of her. The blonde jumped at the sudden jolt that shot through her body.

"Please. Please just, please." Arizona whimpered.

Callie thought about giving her more, because she knew that's what the whining woman wanted, but she wanted her to ask. "Use your words. What do you want?"

"Fingers. Mouth. Please, more." Her face was curled in frustration. Callie's finger felt good, of course, but she knew it could and would be better. Even though she barely knew Callie, she knew the Latina didn't half-ass anything.

Arizona felt a hot tongue smooth over her clit and she arched into it. This woman knew exactly where and how to touch her. She wrapped one of her hands in thick, wild hair and pushed the face more into her sex.

Callie figured she would get tired of being held up for so long, so she gave Arizona everything she wanted. She thrust a second finger in, stretching the opening to compensate for the two intruders. Arizona groaned loudly as the fingers pushed their way through her soaking center.

"Shit. Callie." She rode the fingers, thrusting her narrow hips repeatedly down on them. The room was filled with the intoxicating smell of their arousal. Callie felt some of the warm liquid ooze down her wrist and down into the sheets.

The 'giving' woman took the small nerve into her mouth and sucked. Hard. The game would be over soon. Within the next few minutes Arizona's walls would tighten and she'd release on Callie. Which would be great.

Similar actions happened last weekend, besides mostly, it wasn't oral sex they got off on, it was each other's magical fingers.

Arizona felt herself begin to constrict around Callie and she could feel her temperature and heart beet rising. She was so close. So painfully close. Callie had gotten her there so much quicker than any self-pleasuring had ever done. She was convinced- Callie was magic.

"Shit shit shit shit. Callie. You're so fucking good. Please. Almost there." Arizona had her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to concentrate on her impending orgasm. Her back arched and she screamed the name 'Callie' at the top of her lungs. They were both convinced that any and all neighbors, if not already awake, were definitely awake now.

As Arizona jerked and moaned through her high, Callie lapped up the juices offered to her. She took this as her reward. The reward for being freaking awesome.

After every twitch was milked from the swollen area, Callie crawled her way up the bed. A light layer of swear gleamed off Arizona's pinked skin. She looked magnificent. Breathtaking. Her blonde curls lay cascaded around her head in a mess. No one had ever looked so perfect to Callie before.

She slowly kissed Arizona before pulling back to look into blue eyes. Whatever they just shared was so, so much more than a 'fling'. That was more than just sex. They had an unexplained connection that made their chemistry amazing.

"Wow." Arizona giggled and wrapped the Latina in her arms.

**An: damn. Okay here it is, my children. Once again I apologize these are taking so long, but I gave you smut for the wait : ) forgive me. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Callie wrapped her arm around the small pale body beside her. She could feel Arizona's naked breast press against her arm as she looked over the beautiful features of her face. "You never answered me about the date…"

Arizona smiled at Callie's shyness. "I thought _that_ was a clear reply." They had just had amazing sex minutes ago; it seemed like a pretty big 'yes'.

"So yes?"

"Yes, Callie. Yes. Yes. Yes." Arizona kissed plump lips in between each yes.

Callie gave her a breathtaking smile before she pushed her tongue into Arizona's mouth. She pushed back with her own tongue against Callie's. She felt warmth stir between her legs as the Latina straddled her stomach. Tan hands grabbed pale and pinned them above bond hair.

"Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss.

"I'm excited to get to know more about you, Callie Torres." Arizona leaned up to kiss the woman who was only inches above her.

"Wanna know something right now?" The brunette ran her tongue over Arizona's lips.

_God, this woman has skill. _"Yea." Arizona breathed out. She felt warmth coming from in between the legs wrapped around her.

"My name isn't Callie." She breathed in the smaller woman's ear.

"It's not?" Arizona looked questionably into brown eyes.

Callie laughed at what she was about to tell a woman she barely knew. "Calliope."

"Calliope?"

"My name… It's Calliope." She hated her name. Her terrible name was just another reason for her to not like her parents. _Calliope Iphigenia. Ew. _

"Calliope…" Arizona said in a sing-song voice. "It's beautiful. I really like it."

"How?" She had prepared herself to be laughed at, or made fun of, or to be told 'Yea, how about we stick with Callie', but not this. No one had ever _liked _her name.

"I think it's beautiful, _Calliope_." Arizona smiled widely at her.

Even though it sounded great coming from her; Callie couldn't allow the blonde to call her that. "Oh no. No, no. I hate my name."

Arizona pouted her bottom lip. "But I love it. Pretty, pretty please." She ran her hand down a toned body to cup Callie's mound. "Please." The blond husked in her ear.

Callie groaned when Arizona spread her wet folds with her fingers. She wasn't sure if it was from frustration or arousal, nonetheless she moved herself against the fingers. "You're good at getting your way."

"Just wait." She put her hands under Callie's beautiful thighs and wiggled her way down the bed. With a shaved sex now over top of her face, Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's hips and lowered her.

"Mmm…" The blonde ran her flat tongue over the length of her partner.

"Arizona…" Callie breathlessly got out. "You're not trying to bribe me are you?"

Without answering, Arizona drove the tip of her tongue into the brunette's entrance. Callie reached out to hole the headboard for support. With her other hand, she wrapped her fingers in blonde hair. They both groaned when milky fingers replaced the hot tongue inside of Callie.

"Shit." Callie let her head fall back as the smaller woman pumped into her and started licking her clit. "Your mouth will kill me one day." She met the thrusts with moving her hips quickly to increase the friction.

From Arizona's place under her, she had a clear view of Callie's breasts bouncing each time she pushed her hips down roughly on Arizona's fingers. The Latina was moaning louder with each passing minute, making it clear of her nearing orgasm.

"You're so hot, _Calliope._" Arizona forcefully sucked the bud into her mouth.

"Goddamn. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes. Shit, keep- yes." Arizona was making her feel so good it was hard to breathe right. The temperature in the room felt like it had risen ten degrees and a soft layer of sweat covers her heaving chest.

The blonde curled her fingers frontwards inside Callie and opened them in a scissoring motion occasionally. She flicked her tongue in random patterns over Callie's clit while she squeezed her ass with her left hand.

"So, so close. Harder. Arizona please." Callie felt everything and nothing at all; she was so close to release that if Arizona stopped right now she might kill her.

The first wave of pleasure took Callie's body over and with each new wave came a new uncontrollable twitch and jerk from her hips.

"Yes Callie. Give it all to me." Arizona slowly brought her down from her high. The brunette lay down beside Arizona and the blonde slowly pulled her fingers out so she didn't hurt her. Arizona sucked all of Callie's juices off her finger and sighed contently.

"Damn, Arizona. You're very good at that."

"Thank you, _Calliope_." She smiled triumphantly when Callie didn't correct her.

"Fine. Call me Calliope then. It's kinda cute when you say it anyway." Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"Aaaaa! Thank you thank you thank you!" She flipped over so that her naked body was on top of Callie's and she looked into chocolate eyes. Her arms were on either side of the brunette's head and she leaned down to kiss her passionately. "Thank you. You're awesome."

"I am pretty awesome. Now, date?"

"Yea, when do you want to do it? I'm sorry I don't know when you work."

Obviously Arizona knew what profession she was in; that is where they met. So far the blonde hadn't judged Callie because of where she worked, so why was she worrying? "I work Thursday through Saturday and sometimes on Sundays."

"Hm… At my firm I only have to work when I have a client to meet or court or paperwork. I don't actually have specific days." Arizona smiled at Callie. This felt so great; they were just lying there being happy.

"Do you work a lot?" Callie felt her heart swell when Arizona looked at her like that.

"I work quite a bit, but I have free time."

"What do you have Monday?" Callie wanted to get to know Arizona as quickly as she could. _Wait, she's going to think I'm obsessive; that's only tomorrow._

Arizona really liked that the brunette wanted to see her again. She thought for a second about what she had tomorrow. "Well, I have a meeting in the morning at 11 and then another at 1:30, but other than that I'm free."

"Good, what about seven? I could pick you up and then we can go to dinner?" _What if Arizona doesn't want dinner? Oh god. _"Wait- or if you want to do something else. I mean-"

"Dinner sounds great." Arizona laughed.

"Hell yea. I'll pick you up. But for now, do you have any food? I'm starving; you really make me work up an appetite."

"Back at you." The blonde giggled with Callie and got out of bed. She joined hands with the Latina and dragged her naked body off the bed too.

**An: Since I'm Alisha and this is my story, their jobs work how I say c: I make the rules up here**


End file.
